Ash's test magister magi Ash
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash is going to highschool to succeed his final test of learning to be a wizard and gain his title but things ain't going easy for him of what school is he going to also meeting new friends and soon old threats


**Hero's test and goes to school**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and negima?! And of course this is the first time of this crossover this story shows Ash must pass his special test by going to a high school but for him to learn his family heritage pass on from his ancestors for generations hope you enjoyed it and I'll leave you this clue that this story takes place after the events from one of my stories that you must figure out so enjoy AshXHarem**

One day at Equestria Ash was in his Alicorn form is making his way through Canterlot just enjoying the day. He is wearing Senketsu 2 and his element of harmony truth as a crown. He walks into the royal garden as he looks at the sky "it's great to be home twice." Things had change for Ash since his greatest adventure happened to him the fire nation are now made peace with the four nations, the galantic empire is no more, the Autobots return to Cybertron, the foot clan' team rainbow rocket are gone, other forces of darkness along with the the homunculus are gone forever now that Ash learn his heritage as a prince of friendship "now I'll go see my friends and family." As Ash walks more as he saw his his friends Tai, Toriko, Goku, Leo and his brothers, natsu, naruto, luffy, eren, kirito, bumbles, the elric brothers, misty Brock, Tracey, may, max, cilan, iris, bonnie, Serena, clemont, everyone was here to see him even his family. Twilight and Rarity are sitting under a tree reading, Applejack, Kara, Rainbow Dash, and Ryuko are having a contest of strength. Ash's new born sister Rey and Fluttershy were taking care of some of the animals. Cyra known as the former empress master Cyclonis is making some snow with her magic over Spike and Pinkie Pie as they play in it. Kari and Dawn are talking about what new strategies they will use for their next contest, ryuko was playing her new guitar looking at the skies Sunset and Sonata are talking to each other. Ash then walks to them "hi guys" They see Ash and greet him. "Hey Ash good to see you again." Said Inhigo as Ash smiled "good to see you all again..." The girls who are his girlfriends pounce on him at once."Ashy we miss you." Said Ruby hugging him "you had change a lot Ash." Said Twilight was hugging him more "how I miss your smile." Said Sunset smiling at him sonata, yoko, kara were holding him tight

"Those three miss you so do I ash." Said mikasa

"Me too Ash." Said Dawn as her and kari kiss him then Diana used her lasso but ash is truthful he missed them and his friends, family "Hey Ash how are things going in your life at canterlot?" Sang asked Ash as he spoke the question "It's doing great I've been learning new magic." Said Ash then Rainbow flies towards Ash "Hey Ash how about we have a race after the picnic." Said Rainbow dash as Ash looks at her "Of course" said Ash

As they are eating at the picnic goku, naruto, Luffy are racing while eating "never changes Ash" said All who now got his body back was enjoying windy and applejack's apple pie "I know All." Said Ash as Ryuko looks at Ash as she smiles towards him "Ash what you think the final will be for you to pass the Canterlot's Magic School of Gifted Unicorns." She ask him as Ash was silent about a minute "I don't know Ryuko." The others were surprised of Ash that he does not know what his final will be "Ash darling you must know I mean you're the lost prince of friendship a very special one you are." Said Rarity as fluttershy nodded "Yes Ash you are gifted of Lot's of living creatures and bonded with them." Said Fluttershy

"Ash ever since i was with the cyclonains surrounded myself to the darkness you pull me towards the light and i knew you will know the final." Said Cyra then his friend's step in "that's right Ash then you helped us with our problems with titans, stormtroopers, decepticons, akastki, team rainbow rocket lots of threats we faced and we won." Said Ed with his thumb up

"We can walk in and talk to your family Ash." Said kari as Ash smiled to all of them "then lets go over to canterlot guys together." Said Ash as They walk inside and find Auran, Delia, Luna, and Celestia talking over a letter that is to Ash. "Ash what's going on with them?" Twilight wondered "I don't know I never see them in the talk like this?" Ash said to her while they are still walking "We should find out once we get to them Ash." Said Sunset shimmer When he gets there "mom, dad, celes, lulu what's going on?" As they look at Ash with a smile "Ash your time has come at last." Said Luna as Ash was confused "my time of what?" Said Ash as they hand him the letter as Ash reads it

"Young Ash ketchum"

"We had heard lots about you and your journey but since your return to canterlot you must complete your final test for the school means you mus come and meet the dean for you to be a teacher in japan as our gifted prince and a...wizard we'll see you tomorrow morning Ash ketchum" when Ash finds that his final for the school is to teach for a full year in Japan in another world that has magic then Ash was confused of the last question "Wizard me?" Ash said as delia giggle "Ash i forgot you came from a family of wizards as well." Delia shows Ash their book of his ancestors where he came from such as aura guardians, shinobis, saiyans, pirates, scout regiments, jedi knights, digi masters, alchemists, alicorns, sky knights and Wizards "Whoa Ash you had very long family tree." Said Luffy "yes but i didnt know i was a wizard?" Said Ash

"Don't worry Ash There is a wizard coming to Japan as well his name is Negi Springfield he can help you with wizard spells as well but you can't show it to anyone less you get the same punishment as their wizards do but you if you were seen you will return back to home and fail your final test Ash." Said Celestial as Everyone is surprised by this.. Thinking that nothing is out of place Ash expected it as he then smiles "i'll do it. I'm going to japan and i won't fail this final." He goes and gets backed. "I'm not going to fail this final i had saved the universe from the darkness within but I had lot of things for what it takes to be king." He reflect on how much he wants to be a great king like his father someday and hopes this final will be enlightening on how to be a leader. "I had been a great leader to my friends at my journey. Now this will be the new greatest adventure I ever had." Said Ash as he heard a familiar voice

"I know you will Ash." As he saw Ryuko

"Hey ryuko" they hugged and kiss "Looks like I'm be on the road again." He said to her "yes and I'm going to miss you Ash." Said ryuko as Ash smiled "Ryuko I'm be oing there first thing in the morning we have Lot's of time to talk." Said Ash as ryuko dragged him towards his room "Ryuko?" As she turns on the lights as his girlfriends appeared and hugged him "Ash since you're going away at morning we want to have this our special moment." As twilight used her magic at them and herself changes them to human in their underwater "how did you..." Ash was surprised "I been studying this spell so we can spend our moment as human Ash." Said twilight as Ash smiled "mind i go first" said Dawn

(Lemon)

"Of course" as Ash sees dawn in her pink underwear as they are kissing more Ash was kissing her neck Dawn was enjoying it as she's kissing his chest Ash's arms are reaching her back then unclasp her bra showing her perfect breasts "Dawn you are wonderful." Ash was been grabbed by dawn rubbing his face on her breasts ash was enjoying it then he groped her breasts making her moan "oh Ash." Said Dawn then Kara had appeared "Mind i join in" she said in her black underwear as she lowers down pulls down his boxers she then starts bopping his manhood in her mouth "oh Kara..." Ash was enjoying it as his kryptoian was good then Ash was massing dawn's breasts

"Oh Ash yes" she said then he starts sucking "mmmm Ash yes, yes, yes!" She shouted as ash continues on her kara continues bopping him as Ash finishes Dawn "Kara I'm gonna..." As he finishes in her mouth then dawn pulls down her underwear kara did the same as they were naked "my turn Ashy" as Dawn lowers down then starts bopping "oh yes Dawn" ash moaned as kara came and starts kissing him Ash kisses back to her then groped her breasts and starts sucking "oh Ash, Ash." Kara said as he continues then dawn was reaching limit then he finishes in her mouth

"Ash you know how to make us happy" said Dawn as Ash was on top of dawn "ready Dawn." Said Ash as Dawn smile "yes" he then starts kissing then begin to thrust as Dawn was enjoying it "Oh Ash, Ash yes yes don't stop!" Dawn shouted as Ash continues her more they keep kissing each other "Dawn I'm gonna..." Ash continues thrusting "me too Ash!" As Ash fires inside as Dawn was exhausted

"Ash I'm ready." Said Kara as Ash was on top of her then starts kissing then begin to thrust as Kara feels it "Oh oh Ash I love you more more!" kara was enjoying it as they keep kissing and Ash keeps on going on her "Kara I'm gonna climax" said Ash still thrusting "inside Ash please!" As he finishes her kara was resting then sunset shimmer, sonata, mikasa join in "Let's see you can do three Ash." Sunset went first as she's kissing him more wearing black underwear Ash strokes her gorgeous hair then kisses her neck as he unclasped her bra letting it fall off showing her true self he even pulls down her underwear as Ash looks at her

"Sunset you're great." Said Ash as she blushes

"Ash I want you." Said sunset as she's kissing his chest then lowers down then starts bopping as Ash was moaning "Oh Sunset." Said Ash as sunset continues then sonata was walking towards already naked "Ash I'm your love" as she was kissing him Ash groped her breasts and starts massaging them then was sucking "Oh Ash yes" she was enjoying it as sunset was still bopping and Ash continues more on sonata as he was finished with her Ash reach his limit and fires his seed in her mouth

"Ash that is so good" said shimmer as Ash held her "perhaps you love this!" As Ash lowers himself down then starts licking her womanhood "Oh Ash yes" then sonata lowers herself down and starts bopping as Ash was enjoying it while he continues on shimmer "Yes Ash yes" shimmer screamed of enjoying it as she's reaching her limit

"Ash here it comes" as she release the floods at Ash then he too is reaching limit "Sonata I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth then she swallows it Ash then was on top of sunset "Ready" said Ash as Sunset kiss him "Show me what you got Ash" as Ash smiles then starts thrusting her as Sunset was enjoying it "Oh Ash Ash yes more keep going." Sunset said as Ash continues her more they keep kissing and stroking their hair they were going on "Sunset I'm gonna climax." Said Ash as he's still thrusting "inside me Ash please!" As he released his seed in her sunset was exhausted then Ash walks over to Sonata and was on top of her

"Ready" said Ash

"Bring it on Ash" said Sonata as Ash held her then starts thrusting her as Sonata was enjoying it more "Oh Ash yes keep going!" She shouted at him as Ash continues thrusting Sonata and continued kissing each other more as he held him with her legs being lifted up as he keeps going on her "I'm gonna" said Ash "Me too Ash let's cum together" as they did Sonata was resting with a smile

"Ash it's my turn." Said mikasa as she walks towards him then start kissing him more Ash unclasped her bra letting it fall off showing her self naked because she already pull down her underwear as Ash held her "Mikasa you're..." She silence him "Go ahead and do it Ash" as Ash lowers down then starts licking her womanhood "Yes As more keep going." Said mikasa as Ash keeps going on her as She was stroking his hair as he continues then she reaches limit "Ash here it comes!" As she released the floods at Ash then he looks at her "you are so sweet" said Ash as mikasa smiled "My turn on you" as she lowers down then starts bopping as Ash was moaning "Oh Mikasa" said Ash as mikasa continues on bopping as Ash was stroking her hair as she continues on as Ash is reaching his limit "Mikasa I'm gonna..." As he released his seed in her mouth then she swallows it Ash then was on top of her "Ready Mikasa" said Ash as mikasa smiled "Yes Ash" as Ash smiled back then Starts kissing then begin begin to thrust as mikasa was enjoying it more

"Oh Ash ash yes I love you my love" said Mikasa as Ash continues thrusting her as mikasa was stroking his hair again then kisses his neck as they keep going about a hour "Mikasa I'm gonna climax" Ash said as he keeps thrusting "Me too Ash inside me" as they release mikasa then was exhausted then rest then Ash was been grabbed to the bed as he sees Ryuko, Twilight, Kari and Ruby on top of him without nothing on "Ash the four of us decide that we should go crazy for you." Said Ryuko as Ash smiled "who's going first?" Ash asked as Kari and Ruby are on top of him "Me and ruby my sweet Ash" said Kari as she was close to his face and ruby lowers down to his manhood "You know what I want Ash" said kari as Ash looks at her "you are an angel." As Ash starts licking her womanhood Kari was gasping enjoying it "Oh Ash yes" said Kari enjoying it as Ruby starts bopping as Ash was moaning while he's continues on kari as she was reaching limit

"Ash here it comes" as the floods went to his mouth then he was limit as he fires his seed in Ruby's mouth as she swallows then the two switch Kari lowers down "This is it" she said as Ruby walks over to him then they kiss as Ash was massing her breasts Ruby moan "Oh Ash yes" he then starts sucking as ruby was gasping then kari Begin bopping as Ash feels his angel starts bopping "Oh kari yes" said Ash as he starts sucking more and kari continued as Ash was done done then he was reaching limit "Kari I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth then she swallows as the two are done Ash was on top of ruby "ready ruby" said Ash as ruby nodded they start kissing then begin to thrust as Ruby had her wrapped around and enjoying it

"Oh Ash yes, yes more" said ruby as Ash continues on her they keep kissing more and stroking their hair Ash was kissing her neck still thrusting "Ruby I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting "inside me Ash" as he fires his seed in her Ruby then relax as Ash is on top of kari "Ready Kari" said Ash as Kari looked at him "I was born ready" as Ash smiled and starts kissing then begin to thrust kari as she was kissing him more "Yes Ash keep going" said Kari as Ash continues thrusting and Kari stroke his hair as he keeps going

"Kari I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting "Me to Ash " as Ash finishes Kari then rested as Ryuko and Twilight walk towards him " Ash I been waited to do this a long time" said Ryuko as Ash smiled "And I do it with my first love" said Ash that made her blush as Twilight was behind him "Mind I go first" said Twlilght as Ash held her "Then I say yes" as they start kissing Ash kiss her neck

"Oh Ash" said Twilight as Ash then messaging her breasts then lowers down and starts licking her womanhood "Yes Ash!" Twilight shouted as Ash continues on her as she's kissing him more and stroking his hair as she's reaching her limit the floods were release "Wow you enjoyed it" said Ash as Twilight looks at him "It's my turn Ashy" as twilight lowers down then starts bopping as Ash was moaning "Oh Twilight" said Ash as she continues on bopping as Ash was stroking her hair then he was reaching limit "Twilight I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth then she swallows it Ash then was on top of Twilight then she turns him around and was on top of him "I'll be in control" said Twilight means she wants to ride him as Ash smirked "Show me what you got princess" as Twilight smiled and starts bouncing him as they are moaning "Oh twilight" ash shout as twilight continues on bouncing as Ash held her as she continues "Twilight I'm gonna" said Ash as Twilight shouted "Let's do this together!" As they release Twilight then lays down as Ryuko leaped on him

"Ash let's make this our first love ever" said Ryuko as Ash nodded "I always find you beautiful" as they start kissing as Ryuko was rubbing Ash's face on her breasts as Ash feels them then he starts massaging them "Oh Oh Ash yes" said Ryuko as Ash starts kissing them then starts sucking "Oh Yesss Asssshhhhh! She was enjoying it as Ash continues on her as she's stroking his hair as soon he was done " my turn Ash" Ryuko lowers down then starts bopping as Ash was moaning "Oh Ryuko" ash said as Ryuko continues bopping as Ash pinch her butt made her moan as Ash is reaching limit "Ryuko I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth as ryuko swallow it then pushes him to the bed as she's on top of him "It's riding time baby" ryuko said as Ash smiled "I love you" ryuko smiled as they kiss then she starts bouncing her and her breasts are bouncing "oh Ryuko" Ash shouted as Ryuko continues bouncing and was kissing him more as they continue each other

"Ryuko I'm gonna cum" said Ash as Ryuko continues bouncing "Me too I want you in me" as he fires inside of her as they Relax Ryuko was resting on his chest "Oh Ash I'll miss you till you gone tomorrow" said Ryuko as Ash held her more "I won't forget you I promise" said Ash as Ryuko kissed him "That is why I love you because you always keep a promise." As she was asleep so did Ash as they are resting. The next morning Ash is at the portal in human form with his stuff and looks at his friends and Family "Well i guess this is goodbye " says his goodbyes. Everyone all in human forms gives hugs

"hey Ash make sure you be a good teacher if it happens we might let you join Alfea" said Bloom as his friends give him words of advice. "Boss you try and pass as a good friend and leader no matter what we will be proud of you till the end" said Ed as Ton nodded "Here Ash we packed you Lot's of lunch from our words" said Toriko as Ash has his lunch "Thanks Toriko" said Ash then brock came by "Oh Ash if you want i'll give you an advice of winning schoolgirls and..." Brock was interupt as max, misty, croagunk, cody, armordillomon and tecna yanked him away

"Dont even think about it brock" said Cody as Ash sees his girlfriends gives him a token of themselves so he doesn't forget them. "here Ash for you to remember me" said Dawn gives Ash her contest ribbon to remember her then Kari walks to him "Ash keep this around your neck for following the light" kari gives him her crest of light then Ruby came by "Here Ash I made you cookies" said Ruby gives Ash the cookies they like "Ash I got these so you can write your adventures" Twilight; some quills and ink pots plus a blank book that he can write down his adventures. "Here Ash so you won't get bored" Sunset gives him her favorite music CD that she made back in Canterlot High. "Ash i got this special gift" Kara gives him a stone from Krypton with an incryption in old kryptonian saying "My Love My Life My Hero". " Ash just in case you don't get bored so you think of me" Ryuko gives him her guitar that she carried the first day they met and says to always play when he thinks of them. "Ash heres my goodbye gift and this" Sonata jumps into his arms and kisses him repeatedly and gives him a record that has her singing his favorite songs and to listen to it if he ever feels down.

"Thank you all of you" Ash smiles "Ash" his parents come over "we forgot to give these" as they give him two things; first a staff were he can channel his magic and second a set of pictures with him his friends and girlfriends on the adventures he's had. Ash tries to not cry but fails at it. "guys thank you and I will not forget all of you and I will succeed farewell!" He then goes through the portal and into the new world.

 **Thats it of the crossover hope you enjoy the family moment and more love also as I decide to do more crossovers and soon a Valentine's day story at Wednesday showing AshXTwilight and now I'll be planning more of this with Ash being with the girls you knew and now I'll be planning doing the image cover of it if you want me to do one now enjoy and you got more ideas of this awesome pairing send review or pm and enjoy**

 **Review**


End file.
